


Who's The Hottest of Them All

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Action Dueling, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: When Ruby, Clementine and Brody get into an argument over which of their guys is the hottest they realize there is only one way to solve it: a dueling tournament!
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

“Clearly Louis is the hottest guy!” Clementine exclaimed, crossing her arms. 

“Aww Sug, he’s nice and all but he’s got nothing on Aasim.” Ruby smirked as she stood in front of Clementine. 

“Mitch is the hottest.” Brody mumbled when she walked by the pair carrying a few supplies in her arms.

“He isn’t the hottest.” Clementine’s statement caused Brody to stop in her tracks. 

“Have you seen Mitch’s abs?” Brody looked back at Clem and Ruby “His biceps? Louis and Aasim are fine, but face it, they have noodles for arms!” 

“Excuse me?” Ruby raised her voice; it was clear she was getting upset.

“Louis is toned. Plus his freckles alone make him the hottest.” Clementine glared over at Brody. Brody scoffed, causing Ruby and Clementine to get even more invested in the argument. The three girls continued to argue, never agreeing as they continued to defend their significant others. 

“There’s only one way to settle this then!” Clementine strode forward.“We duel and whichever one wins gets to declare their guy is the hottest.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Ruby put her hands on her hips. Brody nodded in agreement.

The three of them set out to get the weapon barrel and anything else they may need for the competition. After a few minutes of getting the equipment ready the three girls gathered around, ready to fight. Each of them continued to smack talk the others, their voices ringing out along the deck. Prisha’s and Sophie’s attention fell on them as they were carrying a waterlogged chest across the deck. 

“What are you guys doing?” Sophie looked over with a curious expression, placing the item down so that she and Prisha could take a break. 

“We’re dueling for the right to claim who’s the hottest guy on the ship.” Brody glanced over at them as she stretched her legs to get ready for the fight. 

Prisha seemed intrigued by the answer “Alright. Then I’m joining in.” She grabbed a practice sword. 

“What?!?” Brody looked up in confusion. “But you don’t have a guy to fight for.”

“No, but _I'm_ going to fight to prove that Violet’s the hottest.” Prisha twirled the wooden sword in her hand.

“She’s not a guy, Prisha.” Clementine’s eyes wandered over towards Prisha, crossing her arms. “So you can’t join in. The title we’re fighting to win is Hottest _Guy_.” 

“I think you’re just scared that I’m going to win.” Prisha smirked. 

“We’ll see about that!” Ruby declared, a confident smile on her face. 

By the time the girls figured out the order of the duels, the rest of the crew had come out to see what it was all about. 

“They’re fighting to see who the hottest guy is?” Louis’ voice cracked, a blush slowly taking over his face. 

“Why is Prisha dueling?” Aasim asked in confusion. 

“To prove that Violet’s the hottest!” Prisha replied with a proud smile. 

Violet looked shocked before glancing away, overwhelmed by the statement. 

“But she’s not a guy!” Mitch huffed in annoyance. 

Prisha glared daggers at Mitch. “I’m going to win.” 

“Heh. We’ll see about that. Get ready, losers, cause you’re all about to lose.” Clementine declared with a smug expression, striding forward.

“That’s some bold words.” Ruby’s smile mirrored Clementine’s . 

“Nuh uh. True words.” Clementine pointed her wooden sword towards the others.

“Oh Sophie, do you want to join the tournament?” Brody looked at Sophie. 

“Umm, I don’t have any stake in this since I don’t have a person to fight for.” Sophie leaned against the mast.

“You could fight for Marlon.” Ruby suggested.

“I don’t know. With his hair I can’t truly say he’s the hottest.” Sophie shook her head in mock sadness.

“What?” Marlon looked shocked by her answer before his face fell with a frown. “My hair is cool.” 

“Sorry, Marlon, but it’s not.” Sophie gave a playful smile. 

“You take that back!” Marlon demanded, making his way over to Sophie. 

“Sorry, but I can’t take back the truth.” Sophie gave a shrug.

Marlon let out an annoyed sound before storming off. Sophie felt her stomach turn; she really felt bad about that. She’d definitely have to apologize later.

“Come on. It’ll be fun!” Brody pushed, hoping that her friend would agree. 

“Fine. I’ll join in.” Sophie kicked her feet off the mast. She was always down for a duel. Plus it seemed like the others wanted her to join. 

With that the duels were chosen, the first being between Brody and Ruby. It was a fairly even match with both sides defending well against their opponent’s attacks, biding their time before seeing an opening to strike. It was only a few well-timed strikes that made Brody win, causing Aasim to be pulled out of the running. 

Ruby stood by his side, upset to be the first one out. 

“It’s okay, Ruby.” Aasim whispered with a gentle smile, rubbing her back to help calm her down. Mitch let out a victory cheer and immediately moved over to give Brody a hug from behind. “That’s right! My girl just kicked ass!” he declared proudly. “How does it feel, Aasim, to be the ugliest guy?” 

“Shut up, Mitch.” Aasim glared at him, a look of annoyance on his face.

It took a couple minutes to cool down the tension between Aasim and Mitch before moving on to the second round.  
Sophie stood in front of Clementine, her swords at the ready. Even if she was invested in the tournament, this would be a tough match. Clementine was the first to attack, causing Sophie to backstep from the impact before going on the offensive. Her swings were blocked by Clementine who seemed to always be one step ahead of her opponent. Sophie waited patiently for an opening, blocking the barrage of hits. When Sophie saw one she took it, swinging her blade towards Clementine’s side only for it to turn out to be a trap. With one fluid movement Clementine disarmed Sophie, kicking her legs out. Clem had won. 

“Whoa that was awesome, Clem!” Louis exclaimed with a huge grin. Clementine beamed at Louis then proceeded to help Sophie back up. 

Before the semifinal could happen, Sophie, Ruby and Prisha had to duel for a chance to make it into the finals. It was a fierce battle; all three tried to outsmart the others. Ruby was the first to get out, swiftly disarmed by Sophie’s blade. She gave a sad groan when she got out while Sophie let out a sigh of relief, happy to get one step closer to victory. Prisha took the opportunity to try and take out Sophie before she had a chance to focus back on the duel. Sophie’s face twisted in pain, a small, shaky gasp escaping her lips as Prisha’s blade connected with her rib cage. 

Sophie immediately doubled over, her hands clutching onto her knees as her head spun. She knew she had lost. “I forfeit.” Sophie wheezed, collapsing against the side of the ship. “I didn’t even want to join.” 

Prisha let out a happy cry, jumping in the air at the news of her victory.

“See that, Violet!” Prisha looked over at Violet with happiness “We’re in the finals!” 

“You went too far, Prisha.” Violet motioned over to the side of the ship where Ruby had walked over to check on Sophie.

Prisha's face fell in concern, realizing just how brutal her attack had been.

“Don’t worry,” Ruby looked over at Prisha. “Sophie is going to be just fine.” Ruby’s confirmation seemed to help the whole crew feel more at ease.

“Sorry, Sophie. I just got really caught up in the duel. I didn’t mean for something like this to happen _again._ ” Prisha had an apologetic look while she stood by Sophie.

“It’s okay. It was all in good fun.” Sophie gave a reassuring smile that disappeared when she winced while adjusting her weight. 

The crew decided it would be best for Sophie to lie down so they took a quick break while Marlon helped Sophie down belowdecks to get some rest. After Marlon had returned and let them know that Sophie was okay, they resumed the tournament, moving on to the semifinals. 

It didn’t last very long at all. Brody's anxiety easily got the best of her and with a few attacks Clementine had won. Only one more competitor stood in her way. 

Clementine and Prisha walked towards each other with competitive smiles on their faces.

“May the best man win.” Clementine said, shaking Prisha’s hand. 

Prisha looked at her with a smirk. “I’ve already won.” 

Clementine met her smirk with one of her own. “We’ll see about that.” 

The two stood at the ready. The tension in the air was thick with excitement as the two battled it out. Each played to their strengths. Prisha’s defense was near impossible to break. Her blade deflected each of Clementine’s attacks as she took her time to find an opening. 

But there were none. Clementine weaved an impressive balance between defense and offense. It was only thanks to Prisha’s endurance that she had gotten an attack in after many excruciating minutes of dueling. Prisha dashed to the right side, feigning an attack before sliding to the left and hitting Clementine with a devastating blow, causing Clementine to lose her edge and fall over.

“Yes!” Prisha yelled, a bright smile on her face as she pumped her fist. 

The crew looked on in disbelief. Violet, the only non-male contender, had won the title of Hottest Guy.

Louis gave a big smile before running towards the ship wheel. Jumping onto the railing in front of it, he flipped his coat dramatically. “Let it be known from this day forth that Violet is the hottest guy of the Ericson Pirates!” 

Violet looked away, a mixture of pride and embarrassment within her. 

“Ha! Take that, Mitch!” Prisha stood by Violet with a proud grin on her face. 

“But!” Louis’ voice drew back the crew’s attention. “There’s still a burning question on everyone’s mind: Who’s the hottest girl?” Louis playfully wiggled his eyebrows. “I guess we’ll have to see in the next tournament.” 

His words rang out across the ship as the crew stood silently, taking in the challenge Louis had just declared. Everyone was curious who would win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time, the much-awaited second tournament begins, answering the question: who will win the title of Hottest Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Linnea)

A few weeks had passed since Louis had declared that another tournament would be held. Everyone had been excited by the promise of it, but with fighting off the Bodacious Bandits and a treasure hunt that ended with finding an enchanted squid the thought of the tournament had slipped away. Until one night when Louis brought it up again, reinvigorating the fire of determination in the participants. 

The following day the crew gathered around, excited for the upcoming tournament. 

“I don’t see why I can’t be the one to fight for Clem.” AJ crossed his arms with a look of frustration on his face. 

“Sorry, buddy.” Louis put his hand on AJ’s shoulder “But this is a couples tournament.” Louis flashed a sympathetic smile. It didn’t seem to work that well on AJ who still looked upset.

“Okay, but you better win.” AJ glared into Louis’ eyes with a serious look.

“I’ll try my best, little man.” Louis gave a thumbs up as a confident grin covered his face.

With that Louis turned around to his fellow competitors which consisted of Mitch, Aasim and Violet. Prisha had wanted to join in as well to prove that Violet was the Hottest Girl, but after the rest of the crew objected - saying it wasn’t fair since Violet had already won once - (not to mention the fact that it would give the couple an unfair advantage with two people in the tournament) Prisha stepped down. She stood with the other girls on the sidelines looking pouty. 

“So, this is everyone?” Louis looked around at the other three competitors before his eyes wandered over to Marlon who was busy petting Rosie. “You want to join, Marlon? You could fight for Sophie.” Louis had a playful expression on his face. “After all, she did fight for you.” 

“I didn’t fight for him. I just want to duel, thinking it would be fun.” Sophie’s voice drew their attention. She walked over to stand by Brody. Her hand traveled down to her rib cage and gently rubbed her side. “It just didn’t turn out that way for me.” 

“I’m really sorry.” Prisha had a sad look on her face.

“No, it’s fine, really.” Sophie waved her hands with a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Louis. “So he doesn’t need to fight if he doesn’t want to.”

“No. I’ll join in, but I’m fighting for my hair.” Marlon declared then proceeded to stride over to the others. The crew looked a bit confused. “If I win, you all have to admit my hair is cool.”

The crew let out a collective groan. 

“Fine. It’s a deal.” Louis shook Marlon’s hand. “Now, on to the matches.” Louis’ face suddenly lit up with shock. “Wait! I forgot one more rule. Before the duel, the two opponents have to give a speech on why their person is the hottest.” 

The others looked shocked and flustered by this new rule that had come to light.

“What? Why? We don’t even know if the girls gave their reasons for why we were hot.” Mitch huffed. A light pink blush had traveled all the way up to his ears.

Louis shrugged playfully with mock sadness on his face. “Oh well, if you can’t follow the rules then I guess you won’t compete.”

“Nuh uh. Fuck that! Brody is the hottest and I’m gonna prove it!” Mitch exclaimed, his face growing redder by the second. 

“Please. I’m going to prove you all wrong.” Aasim smirked, a hand placed on his hip. The arguing continued for a few minutes, each competitor already ready to defend their significant other except Marlon who stood awkwardly in the corner watching the fighting go down. 

After a while it calmed down and the first match was called. Louis and Violet stood side by side. Violet’s gaze didn’t leave the floor. All of her focus was on trying to summon up the courage for her speech. 

Louis picked up on his friend’s behavior and decided that it would probably be for the best if he went first. He took a deep breath before smiling as he looked out at the rest of his crew. His smile immediately faltered when he realized he had to actually start his speech. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. “What could I possibly say that would capture all the wonders of our fair Clementine? In truth, I cannot, for what could I, a mere man say that could properly express the essence of the Clemster? If I were to compare Clem to a summer’s day, then-“ He was suddenly cut off by Aasim’s annoyed groan.

“You’re not even saying anything.” Aasim glared in irritation towards the captain. 

“Yes! Yes I am!” Louis pushed back his coat, placing his hands on his hips. “You're just rushing me!” 

“Well, you’re so fucking slow! Vi should just say her speech.” Mitch snapped, his arms crossed.

Violet’s wide eyes shot up, looking around for a minute when her eyes caught Prisha’s. Her sight returned to the deck. Slowly Violet clenched her fists, holding them for a few seconds. With a deep breath she looked back up. 

“Prisha has the most beautiful-” Violet’s voice faltered out. Turning her gaze away from the crew, she tried again. “When she smiles-” Violet felt so overwhelmed. She was barely mustering these sentences. “And that’s why Prisha is the hottest!” 

“That was just as unclear.” Aasim shook his head with a tired sigh. 

“Well, it was clear to me and that’s what matters.” Prisha looked over at Violet with a gentle smile on her face. 

Violet glanced up at that statement, her eyes wide before looking away. 

“Let’s just start the fight.” Violet mumbled and then proceeded to put on her gloves, tucking away a wooden dagger in her sheath. Placing her left foot in front and the right foot behind, she got into her usual fighting stance. 

Louis stared at her with a frightened look. How was he going to win? His hands shook slightly as he picked up a wooden sword. 

“It’s okay, Louis! You’ve got this!” Clementine’s voice was so warm and reassuring, just hearing it made Louis’s heart calm down. 

But it didn’t last long when suddenly Violet rushed forward, lunging toward him with a punch. Her right fist was twisting into a devastating attack. Louis let out a panicked yelp, barely blocking it as he stumbled backwards. He didn’t even have time to process the first attack when the second one landed in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Louis clutched his stomach only for Violet to place her hands on the floor and with a quick sweep of the legs he was defeated. Violet gave a confident smirk before taking off her gloves and helping Louis up. Prisha cheered loudly, proud of Violet’s skills. Violet’s blush grew as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“You won fair and square.” Louis smiled before walking over to a barrel filled with water. Without warning, he shoved his face in it, causing a large splash. Clementine ran over.

“Louis! Are you okay?” Clementine placed a hand of his back, a look of worry on her face.

After a few seconds Louis shot his face up, sputtering out a lot of water and shaking his head, causing water droplets to fly off his dreadlocks.

“Who, me?” Louis had his usually bright tone in his voice “Yep! I’m totally not thinking about how I’ve already lost and it was just the first round!” He forced a smile, his hands on his hips. Before   
Clementine could comment, Louis spoke up again. “Alright! It’s time for round two! Marlon and Mitch, get ready!” His voice boomed with excitement even though his eyes looked a bit sad. 

Marlon was up the first for speeches. “I’m just here to prove that my hair is good. That’s it.” he stated in a matter of fact tone. 

The crew looked at him, unimpressed by his speech. 

Marlon’s frown deepened on his face. “Just wait till I win! Then you all will have to admit that my hair is cool!” Marlon looked over at Sophie who shook her head in disagreement, a happy smirk on her face. With Marlon’s less than exciting speech done, it was Mitch’s turn.

“The day has finally come where I can talk and no one can say shit about it.” Mitch gave a smug smirk. “Brody‘s ankles are so hot-”

“Ugh, stop with the ankle talk. It’s weird.” Prisha gave a frustrated groan. The others nodded in agreement. 

“Fine. Brody is the hottest because...” Mitch’s face was heating up again. “I mean.. have you seen her?!? She’s fucking hot! Everything about her is hot!” Mitch’s voice cracked at the end of his declaration. 

Brody’s eyes widened at Mitch’s words before covering her face. A deep red blush threatened to overtake it. 

The two contestants got ready and within the next two minutes were already clashing swords. It was a close match as Mitch’s speed kept Marlon on his toes. Marlon was no pushover though. His blade gave Mitch some close calls. It was thanks to Marlon's balance of offense and defense that after some very frustrating minutes of intense combat he finally found an opening. With a swift right swing upward, Marlon knocked Mitch’s dagger away. 

“Yes!” Marlon exclaimed, his hands shooting up in the air. “One step closer to having all of you admit the truth!” 

Mitch let out a frustrated groan, throwing his wooden dagger against the weapons barrel which ricocheted and nearly hit Garbage. She let out an angry hiss before running into the safety of Willy’s arms. Mitch stomped over and stood by Brody’s side.

“I think you did great!” She placed her hand on his arm with a warm smile. Mitch looked over. His grumpy expression soon melted away and he returned the smile even though he was still sad he lost. 

Before the semifinal there was a duel between Aasim and the two who had lost the previous matches for a chance to get into the finals. 

Aasim cleared his throat, his hand in front of his mouth. 

“Ruby, my treasure, is the hottest because of her soul. Her kindness radiates through and shows what true beauty is.” His voice was gentle, a light blush covering his face while a loving smile played on his lips. 

Ruby looked back at him lovingly, her cheeks rosy red. 

“Well, this should be easy.” Mitch smirked as he tossed the dagger in the air, performing a few of his signature knife tricks. “I’ve seen you fight, Aasim.” 

Aasim gave a smirk back, picking up his weapon. “I wouldn’t count on it.” 

Neither felt it was even necessary to diss Louis since he would be the first to get out anyway.

Soon the three of them fought. Mitch was the first to get out. Aasim immediately charged him, quickly disarming him in one swift move that made Mitch look like a novice. The crew looked on in utter shock; Aasim never fought like that during practice. He only ever got serious during real fights. 

Louis backstepped and tried to psych himself up after what he had just witnessed. He held his own fairly well but was also soon taken out. Aasim had dashed forward, causing Louis to hold out his sword in a defensive block only for Aasim to slide around back and get Louis out. Aasim stood there, proud of his accomplishment. 

“Great job, Aasim!” Ruby called out. Aasim gave a pleased smile. With two well-timed attacks, he had made it into the finals.There was just one more match before then.

Violet and Marlon stood in the center of the deck, ready to start the semifinal.

“Good luck.” Marlon got into his fighting stance.

“You too.” Violet mumbled before rushing in to attack. Marlon cursed internally; he always forgot how fast Violet was. The best chance he had to win was to wear her out. Marlon wasn’t an easy opponent to face. His defense was good, some of the best on the crew. It wouldn’t stop Violet from trying to break through though. Violet kept hitting him with fast attacks to one side before switching up her position. Her feet danced on the deck while she moved from side to side, punching before changing her speed to throw him off. He was never sure if she would attack in an instant or wait a few seconds to strike.

Marlon started to panic. The attacks were getting too hard to block and before he knew it he had lost. His butt fell hard on the ground while his sword had flown over and landed in the sea. After the fight, Marlon walked over to sit next to Sophie who gave him a pat on the back while his face fell in defeat.

“Maybe one day,” Sophie’s words caused Marlon to smile.

“Yes! Just watch, Violet’s going to win this whole thing!” Prisha exclaimed, looking proudly at her lover. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Ruby placed her hands on her hips while she stared at Prisha with a competitive smile. “Aasim is strong too.” 

The crew took a quick break to give the two finalists a chance to catch their breath and prepare. Prisha tried to give Violet tips for what she figured Aasim’s weaknesses were while Ruby encouraged Aasim, building up his confidence in himself. After fifteen minutes the final match was about to begin. 

Violet and Aasim walked forward, staring at each other for a few seconds with serious expressions. Both were determined to win this. The two shook hands before making their way back to their spots and getting into their stances. 

Violet went on the offense once again, knowing that the only way she would win was speed. If she could listen to Prisha’s advice and get the upper hand early on in the match, she could beat Aasim. 

Aasim blocked her attack with ease and backstepped before getting in a defensive position for Violet’s next strike. After a few punches were thrown, nothing had changed. They had all been blocked and the match seemed to be at a standstill. Aasim let out a breath then looked up at Violet with a confident expression. “There’s something you should know,”

Violet tried to study Aasim’s face to get a read on it and predict his next move.

“Speed can’t win everything.” With those words, he instantly disappeared from Violet’s sight. Violet froze in place, her panic rising as she tried to find him. She turned left and right, shaking from fear of being unable to find her opponent. 

Before she could find him, Aasim had attacked, knocking her over. Violet fell hard on her back and looked shocked at what had happened before the realization hit her. Aasim went into her blind spot, causing him to become invisible and giving him free rein to move around without fear of Violet finding him. Not only that, but he had done it with such mastery to the point where she couldn’t find him in time even when she was looking around. 

Aasim offered his hand to Violet.

She accepted it with a scowl before sulking over to Prisha. “I’m such a failure.” Violet’s words were muffled as Prisha comforted her. 

“No, that’s not true.” Prisha said with a comforting voice, her arm wrapped around Violet’s back. Prisha's expression turned sour when she glared at Aasim. “That was a dirty move.” 

“It’s called basic strategy.” Aasim stated simply. “Find your opponent’s weakness and exploit it.” Aasim looked over at Violet, his face falling slightly. He didn’t think it would affect her this much.   
“I didn’t mean any harm by it.” 

“It’s not a big deal right now. But in real battles, if I...” Violet’s voice faded out.

“We can work on it together, figure out ways to master your blind spot.” Aasim offered. 

Before the conversation could continue, Louis walked over with a dazzling smile. “With that this year’s tournaments are over! Let it be written down in Aasim’s diary-”

“It’s a journal!” Aasim snapped.

Louis didn’t seem to take note of what Aasim had said, continuing his announcement, “That Violet is the Hottest Guy and Ruby is the Hottest Girl!” Louis gestured dramatically at the two of them who both seemed embarrassed yet proud of their titles. Louis looked over at the many upset faces in the crowd.“If you’re upset about the results, there will always be next year!” 

The crew seemed shocked by the statement. No one had even given it any thought that there could be more tournaments in the future. 

They looked around at each other with excitement, chatting animatedly. They couldn’t wait for next year’s tournaments.


End file.
